


the aqua pearls

by Lucytheragdoll



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucytheragdoll/pseuds/Lucytheragdoll
Summary: sonic get called in to help gun to retrieve powerfull pearls he thought it would be an easy mision but he was o so wrong when the pears shot him with there powers.Sonic would be forsed to face his fears





	1. prolouge

Sonic ran in to the gun base earning gasps from the people working in the office there papers scatered everywhere becouse of the wind he caused. He stoped in front of the comanders office and knocked on the door shadow and rouge where there too. We need your help mister sonic. The powerfull aqua pearls are stolen. What are the aqua pearls ? Sonic asked the comander. They are like the chaos emeralds only the balance the ocheans life.   
Suddenly a bag was handed to him you wil break in the base and replace the pearls in the base with the fakes. My agents here wil greate a distraction. Now go

In the base where the pearls where was a scientist was opsesed by unleasing the kraken. But to his dismay the pearls where not obying. The pearls had taken a scense of an beings aura wich was pure they would use that being as a host of their powers.


	2. chapter 1

Sonic wineced as the siren went of in the base shaow an rouge made a good distraction but still those sirens where anoying. He jumpee from his hiding spot only to hear a terrible sreaching sound. Holding his ears down. He saw that rouge and shadow where caught by robots with gaint speakers wich released that terrilble sound. When they where taken inside the sound stopped. Slowly removing his hands from his ears. Sonic stood shocked. Than in a flash he moved to the base climbin in to the vent system.

Sonic crawled in the vent to the place where he heard voices. Time to make an entrance. He jumped in to the room attacking the robots. The man screamed and ran for the room where the pearls where held sonic rushed with shadow after the man. They saw the man despetly trying power up a weapon with the energy pearls but it didt work. Something else happened sonic saw them brightly glowing than it happened he was blasted back by a blast of strange ennergy wich resulted to sonic blacking out.

Sonic found himself in a strange place he couldt move becaus his legs hurt suddenly he was blasted with a strong currunt of water.

Sonic woke up gasping for air. Looking arpind saw shadow and rouge standing around him woried he was at the gun base. Catching his breath again he told them he was fine. Get up faker the comander wants to see you now.

Sonic looked wit h wide eyes at the dulled pearls there energy was gone. Like the choas emerald when dark gaia was released. As you can see sonic they are drained but stil their energy is still on our radarts on of my scientist has a theory but i hope he is wrong. A men entered with a sensor he went over rouge and shadow it was silent. His leg started to hurt again and he had diffulculty to breath again also he was super thirtsy. He wast paying attation to the scientist with the sensor walking to him only focused to his thirst. Beeping brought his focus back to what was going around him. The comander was in shock and orded to the scientist to take him to the lab

There they tried to remove the energy butQomkeren him wich somehow chose him as a host.  
He wakled with shadow out of the base. Another thirst an pain wave flahed trough him. He realy needed to drink. First sonic thought of a soda but water filled his mind he realy needed fresh water so he asked shadow to come for a drink at his and tails place. After a long talk with tails a soda that didt satify his terrible thirst. So later on he stood up from the talk for a glas of water. When he drank he felt inmeadely better. Only to find out he couldnt breath dropping the glas. The sound of breaking glas caught attention from the others.

Shadow flinshed at the sound of glass breaking and entered the kichen seeing that sonic couldt breat he grabbed sonic hands away.  
Sonic fliched at this rough movement why so rough. Shadow eyes where fixed on his neck what was wrong ? In an sudden flash he found himself with shadow i a batroom that wast in his house . Shadow shouted for help gun agents ran in an ran of sonic sences were turning of. Only to spashed with water. From a sink. Shadow help him in the stream what the hell shadow let me go he could brath for a bit again. The scientist ran in looking at his neck toching someting to make sonix flinch. After that his legs started hurt inmensly. Screaming out falling to the ground when shadow let him go from the scream. Shadow went to him but was pushed aside by the scientist. Looking at his body sudenly his shoes where taking of so as his socks. And the showers where turned on and he was pushed in. There was shouting for painkiller what is going on sonic shouted. Only to be injected by somthing wich numed his body dazed him he still felt the pain. He couldt hear also only the sound of water. He felt pain coming trough the medicene he wanted but moving his legs he couldt move them apart. Than he was injected with something else blacking out.

He came to shouting why did this happend to him explain. We dont know. I think the pearls did this but we dont know why sonic looked up shadow was shouting about reversing something he was stil in the shower it was stil on. Het moved but sliped his legs didt reacht like to would. What going on he moved his hands only found webed hands with sharp claws. Whatvis going on sonic shouted. Shadow looked at him buddy dont panic but the pearls change you and your legs changed. Wha sonic turned to look at his leg a saw a tailfin

Aaaaah


End file.
